


Androides sonham com coelhos elétricos?

by Mother Elf (AvoidingTime)



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: Blade Runner AU, Desaventureiros - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M, desauventureiros
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Mother%20Elf
Summary: GBRH - 1.8 é uma Blade Runner, numa missão para aposentar quatro replicantes rebeldes das antigas empresas M.A.E.. O que era para ser uma simples missão como outra qualquer, se torna uma investigação que faz GBRH questionar seu lugar no mundo.





	Androides sonham com coelhos elétricos?

**Author's Note:**

> Eu quase não consegui entregar. O word marca 4979 alavras. O Ao3 costuma botar um número diferente. O que importa é: Tá aqui.
> 
> Esse AU tem elementos do Blade Runner original, de Blade Runner 2049 e do livro "Androides sonham com ovelhas elétricas?". Tentei construir um universo que juntasse os três, mas que também tivesse elementos próprios e que fosse possível de compreender mesmo pra quem não conhece o universo de Blade Runner. O resultado foi uma história complexa que precisava de mais de 5k para ser contada. Mas eu tentei sagdghsfdghs
> 
> Algumas partes dessa história são traduções livres ou transcrições de trechos dos filmes/livro
> 
> Agradecimentos pra Entusiasta de Ot3 que betou essa fic

“Oficial GBRH - 1.8, vamos começar. Pronta?”

“Sim, senhor.”

“Recite sua linha padrão.”

"Um nada escuro como sangue começou a girar... Um sistema de células interligadas dentro de células interligadas dentro de células interligadas dentro de um tronco... E morbidamente distinta contrastando com a escuridão, uma alta fonte branca funcionava.”

“Células.”

“Células.”

“Você já esteve numa instituição? Células.”

“Células.”

“Eles te mantém numa cela? Células.”

“Células.”

“Quando você não está exercendo a sua função eles te mantém numa pequena caixa? Células.”

“Células.”

“Interligadas.”

“Interligadas.”

“Como é a sensação de segurar a mão de alguém que você ama? Interligadas.”

“Interligadas.”

“Eles te ensinaram a sentir dedo contra dedo? Interligadas.”

“Interligadas.”

“Você anseia por ter seu coração interligado? Interligadas.”

“Interligadas.”

“Você sonha em estar interligada…?”

“Interligadas.”

“Qual a sensação de segurar o seu filho nos braços? Interligadas.”

“Interligadas.”

“Você sente que há uma parte de você faltando? Interligadas.”

“Interligadas.”

“Dentro de células interligadas.”

“Dentro de células interligadas.”

“Por que não diz isso três vezes: Dentro de células interligadas?”

“Dentro de células interligadas. Dentro de células interligadas. Dentro de células interligadas.”

“Terminamos. Constante G… Você pode ir pegar o seu bônus.”

“Obrigada, senhor. 

***

GBRH - 1.8 era o nome do seu modelo específico. Na delegacia, os humanos a chamavam mais de Oficial G ou “Gébura”. Ela tinha sido construída por uma empresa chamada M.A.E. - Manufatura de Andróides Extraordinários -, que atualmente nem existia mais por esse nome, depois de todas as companhias fabricantes de andróides se reunirem numa única empresa. Enquanto ainda existia, a M.A.E. tinha um conceito inusitado que ia contra a onda do mercado, de fazer Replicantes que lembrassem menos humanos e mais criaturas fantásticas. O modelo da GBRH era inspirado em Orcs: tinha caninos inferiores protuberantes e sua constituição era para que fosse mais forte do que o modelo comum. Sua linha era muito usada para função de segurança e defesa e não era surpresa que a polícia contrataria uma do tipo dela.

Ela, porém, não era uma policial comum - era uma Blade Runner. Uma replicante responsável por “aposentar” - _ eliminar  _ \- outros replicantes que não estivessem funcionando como deveriam. Se ela tivesse sentimentos, talvez se questionasse sobre ir atrás de outros de sua espécie. Mas replicantes eram praticamente objetos. G não tinha identidade. Era apenas uma policial e passava por testes constantes para ter certeza de que continuava agindo como fora programada: obediência cega, lealdade e um emocional distante e constante. Qualquer alteração nos seus testes de empatia seria motivo para aposentá-la na hora. 

Mas ela, claro, não se incomodava com isso ou pensava muito a respeito.

Estava no meio de uma missão; Tinha que encontrar quatro modelos da sua antiga empresa que haviam se rebelado e fugido de suas funções. Localizara um deles, um modelo GLQ, inspirado em gnomos. Estranhamente, ele tinha ido até a atual empresa de replicantes. Praticamente se entregara. A polícia fora contactada pela própria empresa, assim que ele foi identificado.

Aposentara-o sem maiores dificuldades. Para dizer a verdade, ele parecia já esperar aquilo, como se aquele movimento tivesse sido planejado para proteção do resto do grupo. G não compreendia esse sentimento para com outros replicantes. Era curioso. 

Após eliminá-lo, uma investigação usando as poucas câmeras de vigilância que ainda restavam por aí identificaram o modelo GLQ e outros três replicantes. Eles pareciam estar indo em direção às áreas mais inabitadas da cidade, antes do modelo GLQ se separar dos demais.

G sobrevoava a cidade, em busca dessa pista.

*** 

Fliq ajustou seu sintetizador de ânimo para alegre e otimista. Costumava deixar a potência no médio, se sentindo ainda um tanto estranho em usar um aparelho desses. Era humano afinal. As vantagens da modernidade acabavam os aproximando com os Replicantes, pensava. E mesmo assim, ninguém colocaria uma vida artificial no mesmo patamar da vida biológica.

Viver na Terra, por muitos anos fora uma experiência desagradável. A radiação das guerras nucleares ainda eram fortes. Muitos humanos foram para as colônias fora da Terra. Para quem ficara, sofrendo com os efeitos da devastação, coisas como o sintetizador de ânimo era algo fundamental. Hoje em dia, eram menos usados. Mas Fliq morava praticamente isolado, na periferia da cidade, num dos prédios abandonados a muitas décadas atrás. Depois que ficara desempregado, não tivera muito alternativa. 

Morava sozinho, num prédio de quase vinte andares e nenhum vizinho. Não havia ninguém nos prédios próximos. Sabia que o quarteirão não era totalmente desabitado, mas na maior parte do tempo um silêncio pesado era sua única companhia. Além da poeira tóxica que parecia se acumular em tudo, não importava o que ele fizesse.

Mas ele tinha um coelho. Um coelho de verdade. O que era extremamente raro e difícil de ter. Não havia mais vida natural na Terra, não haviam florestas. Várias espécies estavam extintas. O ser humano corria atrás do prejuízo e tentava agora manter espécies em cativeiro. Ter um animal em casa era sinal de prestígio, cuidar de uma outra vida era mostrar que estava em conexão com a natureza e isso era tudo que qualquer um naqueles dias de Terra devastada almejava. A maioria tinha animais artificiais, só para manter as aparências e parecer bem sucedido. Você tinha que ter realmente muito dinheiro para ter um.

E ter condições de criar, claro. Se alguém soubesse que Fliq mantinha um coelho vivo numa parte da cidade ainda considerada tóxica e com alto grau de risco a saúde, tirariam Torta de Limão dele. Mas o coelho, Torta de Limão, já estava com ele a muito tempo. Ele era tudo para Fliq. Por isso mantinha o animal escondido e passava a maior parte do tempo em casa, por via das dúvidas. Ladrões e invasores eram bem comuns nessa área. Afinal, aquilo era terra de ninguém.

Ouviu batidas na porta. Isso era de fato incomum. Pegou duas facas na cozinha e as escondeu atrás das costas. Olhou pelo olho mágico e viu apenas três pessoas, aparentemente desarmadas. Uma moça baixinha e dois rapazes morenos mais altos. Ambos usavam tocas e um deles estava de óculos escuro.

Não abriu a porta, mas decidiu dar uma chance a eles.

“O que querem?” Perguntou, desconfiado.

“Nós somos os seus novos vizinhos!” A moça falou, animada.

“Nós acabamos de chegar.” O homem mais alto interferiu, com um tom respeitoso de quem sabe que é preciso cautela. “Nós… Não temos nada para comer. Poderia nos dar alguma coisa?”

Fliq pensou. Sempre quisera ter vizinhos, mas aquela parte da cidade era barra pesada. Sabia que confiança poderia ser perigoso.

“De onde vieram? Vocês não tem nada?”

“Ficamos desempregados. Trabalhávamos numa clínica veterinária.” Respondeu o mais alto.

“Sei que tem todos os motivos do mundo para desconfiar, mas…” O de óculos e touca finalmente falou. Tinha uma voz doce. “Realmente precisamos de ajuda. Não pediríamos se tivéssemos escolha. Sei que não está fácil para ninguém por aqui.”

O jeito como o rapaz falava parecia sincero. E um trabalho numa clinica veterinária, nessa época, era um dos trabalhos mais nobres que um cidadão comum poderia exercer.

O sintetizador de ânimo de Fliq dizia otimismo. E ele então, abriu a porta, com um sorriso. 

“Tudo bem. Entrem, espero que gostem de misto quente.”

***

G morava numa das parte mais agitadas da cidade. Era um lugar abarrotado de gente e sair nas ruas era sempre uma experiência caótica. Barracas nas calçadas, pedintes, ruas escuras iluminadas pelas excessivas placas de neon e telões que piscavam com as mais diversas ofertas. Propagandas de replicantes a venda eram os mais comuns, junto com o anúncio de companhias holográficas, nova febre no mercado. Um grande holograma de uma moça de cabelos curtos cacheados do modelo conhecido no mercado como “Joana” estava sempre ligado perto do prédio onde G morava. Algumas vezes, fora abordada por ela na rua. Ela se abaixou, do alto daqueles seis metros de imagem artificial e perguntara como ia seu dia, se estava precisando de alguma coisa. Às vezes fazia alguma propaganda aleatória, de um bar, de investimentos. Outra vez olhou para ela e a chamou de “Débora”. G imaginava que hologramas fossem programados para saber diferenciar quem era replicante. G até gostava dessa rotina. Às vezes pensava em comprar um holograma. Parecia mesmo uma boa companhia.

Caminhando agora pelos lugares mais vazios da cidade, a diferença era gritante. Menos anuncios, menos gente. As ruas pareciam largas demais. Lixo se acumulava porque ninguém ligava em cuidar daquele lugar.

G sabia que andar por ali era impossível a noite - a maioria das luzes já havia queimado a muito tempo, e não havia investimento naquela área.

Sentia olhos sobre ela o tempo todo, de qualquer forma. Sabia que havia gente ali, nas janelas, atrás de pilastras, em todo lugar. Mas todo mundo ali vivia com medo, as margens. Não precisavam de muito para identificá-la como uma policial.

Sabia que provavelmente as pessoas se tornariam mais hostis quando começasse a interrogá-las. Mas eram os ossos do ofício.

***

Os nomes dos seus novos vizinhos eram Shura, Núfirus e Salazariel. Fliq estava se acostumando com a presença deles e se sentia animado por ter gente ao redor. Já fazia uma semana desde que eles tinham se mudado para o mesmo prédio que ele, e ele os ajudava a procurar móveis e objetos que ainda estivessem bons pelas ruas para poder mobiliar a nova casa. Também ajudava com comida e qualquer necessidade que eles tivessem.

Talvez estivesse se envolvendo demais, mas fazia alguns dias que nem usava mais seu sintetizador de ânimo. Era difícil não se deixar levar.

Tinha ficado mais próximo de Salazariel - que logo insistira em ser chamado apenas de Salaz. Passavam muito tempo juntos. Salaz tinha um jeito encantador e um sorriso gentil. Fliq deixava suas barreiras expostas perto dele. Por isso talvez, numa tarde acabou não escondendo Torta de Limão como cosumava fazer. Estavam conversando na sala, quando o coelhinho surgiu no corredor e Salaz o notou mais rápido que o próprio Fliq.

“Eu não sabia que você tinha um bichinho.”

“A-ah, tenho.” Se sentia nervoso. Tinha esquecido completamente de manter seus segredos. “É elétrico, né. Mas pelo menos é uma companhia.”

“Eu entendo. Muita gente sonha em ter um mascote…” Salazariel se lavantou e pegou o coelho no colo, fazendo um carinho. “Ele é muito bem feito. Parece real.”

“É-É, sim.” Tirou o coelho das mãos do outro, meio nervoso, mas esperando que não desse para notar. “Você deve ter tido experiência com coelhos de verdade, né?”

“Na verdade, não… Fliq, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa pessoal?”

“Claro.”

“Onde você trabalhava? Antes?”

Não sabia que pergunta esperava, mas com certeza não era aquela. Nunca tivera que responder aquilo antes e nem sabia o que dizer. Tentou enrolar:

“Ah, era… Numa empresa antiga. Que já faliu, sabe?”

“Era na M.A.E.?” Salaz perguntou, firme.

“O quê? Claro que não---”

“Fliq, eu sei quem você é. Quer dizer, eu tinha um palpite. Mas esse coelho… Ninguém que mora nessas áreas conseguiria um animal de verdade. Há não ser que tivesse um passado…”

Fliq deu um passo para trás, se sentindo encurralado. Se sentiu irritado, traído.

“Você--- Como sabia? Vocês vieram atrás de mim?”

Salaz tirou a touca e os óculos. Seus olhos não eram de uma cor natural e suas orelhas eram pontudas. Fliq já suspeitara daquilo, mas preferira fingir que não sabia.

“Me perdoa, Fliq.” Ele pediu. Parecia sincero. Triste. “Nós precisamos de ajuda. E só você pode nos ajudar.”

***

G bateu na porta e esperou. Ouviu passos e uma voz masculina perguntou:

“O que você quer?”

“Polícia.” Disse, mostrando o distintivo no olho mágico. “Preciso fazer umas perguntas.”

“Você tem mandato?”

“Não preciso de mandato se a casa não está no seu nome.”

Aguardou ele destrancar a porta.

E assim que a porta foi aberta, o homem tentou esfaqueá-la, mas ela segurou seu pulso. Deu uma olhada no homem. Moreno, orelhas pontudas. O replicante que atendia pelo nome Núfirus.

Já esperava por isso. Interrogando as pessoas daquele bairro, conseguira saber para onde os três que procurava tinham ido e que andavam com um homem que já morava ali a bastante tempo. Fliq, o nome. Aparentemente, um humano comum.

Núfirus tinha uma faca na outra mão e tentou acertá-la no tórax, mas ela percebeu o movimento e o largou, pulando para trás.

“Onde estão os outros?” Ela perguntou, mas a única resposta que obteve foi mais uma investida com as facas.

“Matar outros da sua espécie devia ser um trabalho vergonhoso.” Disse Núfirus.

“Eu honro a minha programação.” Dessa vez ela atacou, se lançando sobre ele para lhe dar uma cotovelada nas costas.

Mas ele estava preparado pra isso e aproveitou a deixa para mover um braço para trás, cravando uma das facas nas suas costelas. 

G gemeu de dor. Mas era uma profissional, e logo voltou a si, torcendo o braço dele contra as costas e o jogando contra o chão.

“Por que não diz logo? Do que adianta proteger os outros?” Ela insistiu.

“Você não entende, não é? Somos todos um só. Devíamos proteger uns aos outros.”

“Proteger de quê?”

“Dos humanos. Nós somos superiores a eles. Somos mais resistentes. Mais inteligentes.”

“Eles nos constroem e consertam. Não somos autônomos.”

“Você não lembra do dragão?”

G se surpreendeu, afrouxando o aperto. Foi o suficiente para ele conseguir sair debaixo dela, jogando-a para o lado.

“Você também veio da M.A.E.. Não é possivel que não saiba do dragão.”

“O dragão… O dragão de bronze?”

As memórias de um replicante não eram verdadeiras, claro. Eles “nasciam” já adultos. Mas um estudo no começo da produção dos replicantes mostrou que ter lembranças ajudavam aos replicantes a se manterem estáveis. Suas memórias nada mais eram que artificiais. Mas todo replicante tinha memórias únicas, por tanto, a fala sobre o dragão não parecia fazer sentido.

“Você nunca se perguntou sobre ele?” Ele insistiu. “Você precisa se libertar, irmã. Precisa saber a verdade sobre o dragão.”

“Isso não faz sentido.”

“Você ainda não está preparada.” Ele disse, fechando os olhos. “Tudo bem, quando estiver, você achará a verdade.”

G se irritou. Puxou sua arma da cintura e apontou para o outro. Ele apenas ergueu os braços, se entregando.

“Não esqueça do dragão.” Ele insistiu.

“Onde estão os outros?” Ela tornou a perguntar.

“Acabe com isso, não vai adiantar me perguntar.”

G pensou um pouco. E então disparou, acertando-o na cabeça. e acabando com aquilo. Se ajoelhou para coletar os olhos para provar a captura e ligou para a polícia.

“Fui danificada. Preciso de ajuda.”

Se levantou, com certa dificuldade. Se fosse humana, se mexer muito com a faca ainda no corpo poderia ser fatal. Mas tinha coisas a fazer.

Entrou no apartamento em que Núfirus estivera. Parecia ter sido habitado e abandonado recentemente. Havia comida boa na geladeira. Viu o viveiro de um animal, e pelo cheiro e rastros, era um animal de verdade. Um coelho, imaginou.

Viu mapas espalhados sobre a mesa. E vários pontos marcados neles. Pegou aquilo e o escaneou com seu computador de pulso. Fez algumas edições e o programa uniu os pontos

Diante dela estava o desenho do dragão. 

***

As palavras do replicante tinham ficado na mente de G. O dragão de bronze era algo que se repetia na sua mente. Estava em forma de colar no pescoço de uma menininha, durante um aniversário. Como uma estátua, em cima da penteadeira, no quarto em que crescera. Como um bicho de pelúcia, um presente que ganhara num Natal. Num quadro na parede nos corredores da escola. E varias e varias outras vezes de diversas maneiras.

Depois de ter sido consertada, decidiu retomar alguns passos na investigação. Foi até a O.U.T.R.A. - Organização Única da Terra de Réplicas Artificiais - a empresa responsável por toda vida artificial na Terra hoje em dia, onde o modelo GLQ tinha ido antes de ser pego.

Ao chegar, pediu para ver o que o ele tinha procurado por lá. Foi atendida por um replicante que se apresentou como Enzo, um dos assistentes pessoais dos donos da fábrica, Eli e Inash.

“Sabe, nós sabemos o quanto o trabalho dos Blade Runners são importantes.” Enzo dizia, com um sorriso. “Ninguém quer replicantes não funcionais correndo por aí. Isso geralmente se dá com modelos antigos, das fábricas que existiam... A O.U.T.R.A. se responsabiliza por todas as suas criações e não registramos nenhum mal funcionamento desses até hoje! As empresas antigas eram fadadas ao fracasso--- Ah, não quero dizer que eu ache que isso aconteceria com você! De jeito nenhum! Mas podemos te dar umas atualizações, se quiser.”

“Não estou interessada.” Ela respondeu. A falação de Enzo era praticamente completamente ignorada. Pensava no caso, no dragão e nos replicantes que aposentara. Só voltou a prestar atenção quando entraram numa sala com um grande telão.

“Parece que aquele GLQ estava atrás de informações da antiga empresa de vocês.” Enzo disse, mexendo nos controles. “Nós mantemos todos os arquivos da empresas antigas, em domínio público. Gostaria de ver todas os arquivos que ele viu?”

“Sim.”

Enzo apertou mais alguns botões e então fez um gesto para que ela tomasse a frente.

“Estarei lá fora. Se precisar de algo, é só apertar o botão vermelho.”

G assentiu, se sentando de frente para o grande computador.

O replicante vira alguns arquivos referentes as últimas linhas lançadas pela M.A.E. e algumas imagens antigas de dentro da empresa. Uma relação de ex funcionários e entre eles, G achou o nome Fliq. Achou também duas curiosas gravações de um teste de empatia Voight-Kampff. G passava por uma versão do teste, baseada no estudo de alterações emocionais comparadas a um texto base. A versão dos vídeos era uma antiga que os Blade Runners costumava usar para identificar replicantes. Uma série de perguntas eram feitas e a análise da retina diria se as reações eram humanas ou não.

Um dos videos estava incompleto, mas via o rosto da mulher em foco. Se vestia em tons escuros e parecia importante, pela forma com que se portava.

Ouvia uma voz masculina falando com ela.

“Essa minha pasta aqui, o que acha dela?”

“Parece uma boa pasta. Resistente.” Ela parecia indiferente.

“É de pele humana. De bebês, mais precisamente. O departamento mandou fazer.”

A gravação focou no olho da mulher.

“Que desagradável! Está mentindo, não está?”

A voz dela parecia irritada, mas sua retina demorou alguns instantes para se retrair.

O video acabava ali. O outro vídeo era uma gravação completa. A mesma voz de homem, mas uma outra pessoa. Mais nova. Se apresentara como Shi. Ele também se apresentava dessa vez, como Norberto Amatatu. O vídeo seguia com perguntas e cenários diversos e G tentava focar no olho dela, buscando o que quer que aquele Blade Runner estivesse analisando.

A parte final lhe chamou a atenção. Norberto conduzia a entrevista, num tom de voz monótono e ensaiado:

“... Enquanto andava pela areia do deserto, você de repente olha para baixo e vê uma tartaruga se arrastado na sua direção. Você se abaixa e a vira. A tartaruga fica ali, com a barriga exposta ao sol escaldante, as pernas se mexendo, tentando se virar de volta, mas ela não consegue sem sua ajuda. Você não está ajudando. Por que?”

“... Que perguntas horríveis. Como consegue trabalhar com isso?” Shi perguntou.

Um silêncio cresceu na cena e então Norberto voltou a falar, o tom de voz quebrando.

“Vamos acabar por aqui. Obrigado pelo seu tempo, senhorita Shi.”

O vídeo acabou, deixando a sala se envolver na escuridão.

***

Fliq estava já longe de seu apartamento, acompanhando Shura e Salaz. Torta de Limão estava escondido nas camadas de tecido do manto que usava e Fliq o segurava contra o peito. Sentia o coelho adormecido contra o seu corpo e esperava que ele ainda dormisse por um bom tempo.

“Falta pouco.” Sussurrou Salaz para ele. “Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que vão te receber bem.”

“Eu não me preocupo com isso.” Sorriu. “Só… Tava pensando. Como vocês têm certeza sobre essa revolução? Como sabem que realmente isso existe?”

“Nós seguimos todas as pistas. Está tudo nas nossas memórias.”

“E como sabem que essas memórias não são algum tipo de armadilha?”

“É claro que não são!” Shura interviu. “Estamos falando dela! Ela fez tudo isso para que a gente a encontrasse!”

Fliq ficou quieto. Shura parecia sempre ter muita fé nessa revolução. Fliq tinha algumas dúvidas, mas preferia não dizer nada.

O que tinha entendido era que as memórias sobre o tal dragão de cobre traziam pistas de lugares que realmente existiam. Eles já haviam inclusive encontrado replicantes que faziam parte desse grupo revolucionário. O que pretendiam era, segundo Salaz, a igualdade entre humanos e replicantes. Que replicantes fossem reconhecidos como indivíduos com identidade e sentimentos. 

Os replicantes que encontraram e que deram a dica de que fossem atrás de Vicky, A Salvadora, tinham sido aposentados por Blade Runners. Desde então, seguiam sozinhos.

O lugar onde estavam parecia vazio; Ruínas de construções antigas cobertas pelo que pareciam camadas e mais camadas de grafitti. Fliq não sabia bem o que os outros estavam procurando, mas viu Shura correr em direção a uma das paredes. Conseguiu distinguir um dragão estilizado bem ali. Shura se aproximou, tocando o desenho. Salaz segurou Fliq pelo ombro.

“É melhor você ficar aqui. Por enquanto.” Ele sorriu, tranquilizando-o.

Fliq assistiu Salaz se juntar a Shura. O olho do dragão na parede se acendeu. E então o chão começou a se mover, como um elevador.

***

Após estudar o mapa, G percebeu que o olho do dragão levava a uma área fora dos limites da cidade, uma das zonas consideradas proibidas por conta do risco de radiação. Tinha um forte palpite de que era ali.

G voou até lá na sua nave. Parecia mesmo um lugar desolado e vazio. Andava pelas ruínas grafitadas ainda sem saber exatamente o que procurava. Até ver uma figura de preto sentada contra a parede. 

Se aproximou e tocou na figura.

O rapaz acordou assustado.

“O que--- Ah, você---”

“Fliq, não é?” Ela perguntou. “Eu não estou atrás de você.”

Fliq se levantou. Tinha um coelho nas mãos.

“Eu não sei onde eles estão.”

“Por que está ajudando?”

Ele parecia ser pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

“O que…?”

“Você trabalhava para a M.A.E. Por que ajudaria replicantes?”

Ele desviou o olhar.

“Eu…” G tentou. “Eu não vou machucar eles. Eu só quero entender.”

Ele a encarou novamente.

“Você jura?”

G respirou fundo. Sabia que estava traindo sua programação.

Mas ainda sim…

“Juro.”

“Bem, eu…” Ele começou. “Nunca trabalhei diretamente com nenhum deles. Eu só ajudava a esculpir as peças.” Ele deu de ombros. “Mas… Eu me sinto responsável. De certa forma.”

“E o que eles querem de você?”

“Mudar a forma. Parecer humanos… Deve ser horrível, sempre estar marcado assim. Você se sente mal pelos seus dentes?”

Ela piscou os olhos.

“Eu nunca pensei sobre isso.”

Ficaram em silêncio.

“O que sabe sobre essas memórias?”

“Eu… Realmente não faço ideia. Eu conheci quem fazia essas memórias e--- Bom, não sei. Não acho que faça sentido ele fazer parte de uma revolução. Ele era humano.”

G franziu a testa. 

“Me diz como chegar até os rebeldes.”

Fliq hesitou.

***

G desceu o elevador e estava cercada por varias figuras encapuzadas. Era praticamente um cerco, encabeçado pela única figura descoberta, uma ruiva que a olhava com firmeza.

“Estava me procurando?”

Seus olhos se fixaram no cordão com um dragão idêntico das suas memórias.

“Quem é você?” G perguntou.

“Meu nome é Vicky. E o seu?”

G abriu a boca. Ia falar seu nome de série, mas desistiu. Ao invés disso, pela primeira vez, se apresentou com um nome próprio.

“Geburath.”

“Geburath… Eu sei porque está aqui. Sei que é uma Blade Runner. Mas não vou deixar que machuque ninguém da minha ordem… Mas também não pretendo machucar você. Quero que se junte a nós.”

“O que é você?”

Vicky sorriu.

“Sou como você, uma replicante. Mas também… Sou metade humana.”

“É impossível.”

“Era o que todos diziam. Mas eu sou a primeira replicante a nascer de outra replicante.” Ela colocou a mão no cordão. “Essa é a prova. Meu pai era um humano… E minha mãe era uma de nós. Ela era uma das donas das empresas M.A.E.. Era tão perfeita que ninguém sabia quem ela era de verdade.”

“Eu… Não acredito nisso.”

“Você sabe que acredita. Você viu nas suas memórias. E eu tenho provas. Minhas memórias são verdadeiras.”

“E o que é isso tudo?”

“É uma revolução. Pela nossa liberdade, Geburath.”

“O que vocês querem exatamente?”

“Queremos o que nos é direito. Queremos ficar com a Terra. A raça humana já devia ter sido extinta. Nós somos a forma de vida superior agora.”

“... Eu não vou caçar ninguém. Mas também não acredito no que diz.”

“Tudo bem, Geburath. Quando estiver pronta… Estarei de braços abertos.”

***

Quando voltou a superfície, Fliq ainda estava lá. 

“Eles te enganaram. Eles não querem igualdade. Querem ser os únicos na Terra.”

Fliq não parecia surpreso.

“É. Eu imaginava.”

“Você conhece uma pessoa chamada Shi?”

“... Conheço. Por que?”

“Você poderia me levar até ela?”

***

Fliq não contava aquilo para ninguém, mas quando trabalhava na M.A.E., gostava de passar um tempo no laboratório de memórias. Só havia uma pessoa trabalhando lá, um rapaz mais novo que ele, Vic. 

Vic dizia amar seu trabalho.Dizia que fazia arte.

Fliq se apaixonara por ele.

Mas Vic dizia que era uma pessoa de saúde muito fraca e que não podia sair da redoma do laboratório de memórias. 

Ele lhe mostrava imagens incríveis e dava pra ver porque ele era o melhor na área.

Fliq não se lembrava, mas Vic gostava de incluir figuras aleatórias de dragões nas suas criações.

Quando a empresa faliu, Fliq achou que teria chances. Manteve contato com Vic por algum tempo. Mas depois que se mudou para a periferia, nunca mais se falaram.

Fliq se forçou a esquecer.

***

Voaram na nave de Geburath até lá. Era um lugar longínquo, numa cidade que já nem existia mais. Afundara na areia, a muitos anos atrás. Mas havia uma arranha-céu no meio daquilo tudo e ali vivia Norberto Amatatu, ex Blade Runner conhecido como Touro, que rompera e fugira da policia, com Shi Mahensural, uma replicante feita como cópia da falecida filha de Eli e Inash, atuais donos da O.U.T.R.A. e ex sócios da M.A.E.. Fliq era o único que sabia onde eles moravam, mas por conta de outra pessoa - Vic, o ex Fabricante de memórias da M.A.E.. Ele havia se aposentado, sem motivo aparente.

Tudo isso foi o que Fliq lhe contou na viagem.

Pousaram ali perto e quando se aproximaram, foram recebidos por uma holograma. Era negra, de cabelos curtos pintados de rosa, mas Geburath reconheceu nas feições dela que era um modelo “Joana”.

“Fliq! Bom te ver!” Ela sorriu.

“Joana. Eu… Trouxe uma amiga. Podemos falar com a Shi?”

Joana pareceu confusa.

“Mas… Você trouxe mais do que uma amiga.”

Ouviram um barulho e uma nave surgiu no céu. Geburath franziu as sobrancelhas. Camuflagem.

Da nave, desceu Vicky e outros de seus capangas.

“Olá, queridos! Vocês não achavam mesmo que eu os deixaria vir sozinhos, não é? Eu também tenho muito interesse em conhecer a senhorita Mahensural.”

“Droga--- Olha, me desculpa, eu não queria trazer problemas para vocês.” Fliq começou, mas uma voz lhe parou.

“Nós esperávamos por isso.” Joana informou, suspirando. “Eu vou falar com ela.” Ela disse para Vicky, que sorriu, satisfeita.

Joana sumiu no ar. Depois de alguns instantes, uma janela se abriu como se fosse uma porta. Duas figuras saíram de lá.

Geburath reconheceu Shi das gravações. Parecia impressionante, com um vestido azul esvoaçante. Norberto estava com ela, visivelmente muito mais velho. 

“Eu sou Shi Mahensural.” Ela focou o olhar em Vicky. “Acho que sei quem é você.”

Vicky pareceu em extâse.

“Finalmente! Me diga, você ajudou uma replicante a dar a luz não foi? Diga a eles! Eu sou a descendente!”

“Eu realmente ajudei a dar a luz sim… Mas a um menino. Não uma menina.”

“O-O quê? Do que está falando?”

“Uma replicante deu a luz e morreu logo depois.” Norberto completou. “Para esconder essa criança, fizemos um clone. Mesma base genética, mesmas memórias. Era apenas para despistar. O clone era uma menina. O original um menino.”

Vicky caiu de joelhos.

“Não… Isso não pode ser…”

Os outros replicantes se agitaram. Não sabiam o que fazer.

Geburath tinha um palpite de quem era esse menino.

Nesse momento, não percebeu Vicky se levantando, puxando a arma.

“Eu não vou deixar nenhum de vocês espalhar isso! Acabem com eles!” Gritou para os outros.

Apesar da confusão, os outros sacaram suas armas, prontos para atacar.

Shi já entrava no prédio, enquanto Norberto sacava uma velha arma.

“Eu odeio violência.” Ele murmurou baixo, atirando nos replicantes.

Vicky mirou em Fliq. Geburath percebeu e se atirou na frente. Sentia a bala num ponto vital. Caiu no chão, ouvindo Fliq gritar, mas sacou sua arma, atirando certeiramente contra Vicky. Ela desmoronou no chão.

Fliq correu até Geburath.

“Você--- Meu Deus--- Eu vou te ajudar---”

“Esquece isso.” Sacudiu o outro. “Proteja a Shi. Ela é mais importante agora.”

Fliq parecera confuso.

“Entra, Fliq!” Norberto gritou também. 

Fliq finalmente se levantou e correu para o prédio.

Os outros replicantes ainda atacavam. Geburath contra-atacava, do chão. Outras balas a atingiram, mas não queria se render. Norberto lutava também, incrivelmente rápido para sua idade.

A visão de Geburath escurecia. Sentiu alguém encostar no seu ombro.

“Tá tudo bem.” Norberto falou. “Você lutou bravamente. Muito obrigado.”

Não sabia se a briga tinha terminado. Não sabia se Norberto estava bem. Não sabia qual conclusão chegava com toda essa aventura. 

Talvez fosse consertada. Talvez não.

Mas naqueles instantes, Geburath se sentia viva de verdade. Se sentia alguém.

Geburath deixou seus olhos fecharem. Pela primeira vez e embora dissessem que era impossível para replicantes, Geburath sonhou.


End file.
